User blog:Dio Buccaneer/Humans vs Werewolves
Ahoy my noble readers! This is Dio Buccaneer and I ask you and I will ask you one question: Who has the right between the Humans and the Werewolves to be upset by this arc's war? The Humans: Having endured many attacks by the Werewolves (and sometimes Nobles) and the political f*ckups that follow such as well as the thinly veiled threats of domination, slavery and take over of everything the Humans have build up until now (not to mention the disrespect flown by the Werewolves right into the Human territory) and you come to see this arc as the only logical outcome to the Werewolves losing power. Burning bridges with the Union while failing to restablish their strength or friendly relations and a martial alliance with Lukedonia (who also suffered attacks) and you have the now pissed and exclusively Human Union finding the perfect opportunity to attack and they know it. Playing nothing changed or Maduke lost the title of Lord to a superior combatant might have been good enough to keep Humans occupied until they figure things out (assuming that the Union had yet to be informed by Crombel on what truly happened) or they could have scrumbled to make a deal with Lukedonia on defending each other and make sure the Union knows it so as not to attack as easily on them. Being threatened and disrespected for millenia and being presented with the perfect opportunity to fight back is going to win a lot of votes as far as justification goes. The Werewolves: Can you guys come up with something? Honestly, even the best things I come up with were so badly implimented by the Werewolves that they would hardly qualify... They could have made an apology to the Humans as they did with the Union but instead they went with leaving in the middle of the night and took all their contributions with them. Let us admit that this is as shady as shady goes. It might have been to show that the Werewolves turned a new leaf but to anyone in the Union this would seem as someone fleeing from something about to explode or the early signs of a tsunami. I know that the Werewolves want nothing more than to protect their species now but that is not something one can easily tell especially if you are angry at the Werewolves. While I a cannot find much justification for the Werewolves to be upset, I do feel that the Humans have the most right to call them out on their crimes against them, more than Nobles ever did. While they treated Nobles as enemies, they treated Humans as objects or animals. Not to mention that they tried to start a war with both the Humans and Nobles on every chance they got so why complain when the war you ask for comes? Why complain when what you wanted to do to others is about to be done to you? You wanted a state where the strong are eating the weak and you are about to get it. "Do not do to others what you do not want done to yourself." That is the Golden Rule. Also there is a song by Metallica that is named King Nothing. At one point it goes "Careful what you wish, careful what you say. Careful what you wish, you may regret it. Careful what you wish, you just might get it." That can sum up this very well, right? If the Werewolves minded their own business then no one would have complained, right? Well, it is no as simple. The Werewolves wanted to expand just like the Humans did. I mean how much can we blame them for that much when we did a lot of expanding and made a mess along the way? How much can the Nobles blame them for that when Humans moved in their lands and established borders without asking first? Had the Humans said "This land is ours" and the Werewolves said "Nope" then this would never have happened in such a way. Had the Union been more of a UN type of thing rather than the Illuminaty that they are, then there would be ground for conversation. This Masquarade is more trouble than it is worth sometimes. But that is not all as revenge is a dish that makes you become less justifiable as you are doing that which you do not want done to you. We end up with a situation where one having a Heel Face Turn is too late to make up. I know that the Werewolves had it coming but now that they regret their actions, it is kind of tragic. Not appologising to the Humans as well is unjustifiable. Anyway, what do you guys think about this? Can you make more arguements on the topic? This has been a blog by Dio Buccaneer. Live Nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts